


Cuando cae el cielo

by Dogsled, Thomary221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Coda, Gen, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Prayer, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Chuck solo intentaba disfrutar de sus vacaciones...[Spoiler de la temporada 13]





	Cuando cae el cielo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Sky Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391890) by [Dogsled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled). 



> Está es una traducción del fanfic "When the sky falls"  
> Agradezco a la autora por permitirme traducirlo. Lo hice porque particularmente siento que esa es la visión de Chuck. 
> 
> Espero les agrade.
> 
> [Todo el amor a Dogsled por escribir la historia]

Chuck miró al cielo encima de él, repasando un pulgar contra sus labios. El estaba preocupado. Está bien, no está preocupado; nunca está preocupado. Preocuparse implica que a él le puede importar demasiado. Preocuparse implica que Dean Winchester no pudo manejarlo. ¿Pero qué pasaría si esta vez no pudiera hacerlo? ¿Y si esto fuera demasiado? ¿Qué pasaría si perder a Castiel desenredara todo lo que un niño asustado había logrado hacer de sí mismo desde que perdió a su madre? 

No era lo que Él hubiera querido para él. Cuando apareció con Cas en la casa del profeta ese día, se lanzó al camino del libre albedrío, nunca había sido parte de la historia. Tal vez hubo un plan de respaldo; una mujer introdujo un posible pseudo-hijo que no tenía/tenía, para poder demostrar que ser el muchacho de John Winchester no lo envenenaba como persona o como padre, pero un ángel había lanzado una llave en esas obras. 

En verdad, Él había pensado por un minuto que allí el evidente interés amoroso era Anna. ¿Quién sabía que era Castiel; quién sabía que todo el tiempo el escritor había influido en el texto con su propia bisexualidad? Hablando sobre una inserción de autor. Un momento. ¿Todavía era bisexualidad cuando dormías con personas de otras especies? ¿Realmente importaba que Él fuera el Creador de esas especies? ¿Y las personas que dormían con robots? Ellos eran espeluznantes ... ¿Él era espeluznante? 

Amasando su sien, Chuck se sentó en la silla de verano, buscando el daiquirí de plátano en la mesa a su lado. La piscina desbordante brillaba al sol, el suave chorro de agua a través de la repisa daba un relajante sonido ambiental. Amara estaba haciendo largos, girando en el agua y dejando que el calor del sol calentara su cuerpo. A ella le gustaba nadar, Él lo había descubierto, mientras que Chuck... Bueno, esa era la razón por la que había inventado la tierra.

La oración de Dean palpitaba detrás de sus ojos, más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa porque estaba dirigida a su “nombre”, con tal vehemencia, tanta ira y rencor que eso hizo que le doliera el corazón al oírlo. 

"Lo hemos perdido todo. Y vas a traerlo de vuelta..."

Dean estaba sufriendo y Él estaba aquí, bebiendo cócteles a través de una novedosa pajita y la mirada fija en los barcos de crucero en el horizonte. La vida continúa. Siempre continúa.

No es que le culpe por el odio, por la desesperación. Todo lo que Dean había pasado, toda su vida, encajaba en ese plan, e incluso las cosas que se suponía que eran buenas lo habían lastimado. Pero Chuck tenía el poder. ¿Por qué no destruir las tabletas? Él sabía dónde estaban enterrados. ¿Por qué no destruir toda la evidencia de magia que permitiría que alguien se alimente de las almas del Purgatorio? ¿Por qué no poner en orden su propio desorden, vaciar su propio ático y castigar a sus propios hijos desobedientes, en lugar de dejar "al equipo libre albedrío" lo haga por él?

Pero no pudo soportar ver sus errores. No podía soportar estar involucrado. Él era un Creador, no un destructor; por eso él había creado a los ángeles, después de todo; hacer lo que él no pudo. Si se hubiera dado la vuelta para morderlo en el culo, entonces eso también fue culpa suya. Podría traer de vuelta a Castiel, seguro, pero nunca podría evitar que muriera de nuevo, no cuando era leal a una falta; no cuando se arrojara a las fauces de la muerte cada vez que fuera su deber. O solo porque Dean se lo pidió. 

¿Y el amor?

Ellos se aman. Chuck no había escrito esa parte, pero allí estaba. Se amaban, y eso fue lo que lo lastimó mucho más, como lo hizo con Lucifer; con Amara Realmente, Dean estaba mejor sin eso. Ese dolor simplemente no desaparecía, y pudo sentirlo en la oración: Dean tenía experiencia con la perdida y los quería devuelta. Pero si Chuck accedía, si devolvía a Cas, Mary, Eileen y Crowley; entonces, ¿cómo evitaría que se lastimara cuando la vida continuara y las circunstancias se lo quitaran de nuevo?

Tarde o temprano, el dolor tuvo que quedarse. Devolverle a Castiel, en particular, abriría la puerta a más daño de lo que Dean había conocido. No había duda de que lo sabía ahora; el dolor implacable que acompañaba la oración con un "te amo" que nunca se respondería; Oídos que nunca escucharían la respuesta. Si Cas volvía, entonces Dean se lo diría. Y, ¿quién estaría allí para recoger los pedazos la próxima vez?

¿Quién? Chuck, era ese quien; Chuck como de costumbre; Chuck que tuvo que escuchar las oraciones desgarradoras de las personas que no podían arreglar las cosas ellos mismos, quien tenía el poder de arreglar lo que ellos no. 

Porque ellos sentían que se les debían mucho. 

Él se recostó, respirando lentamente, mirando hacia el cielo. La parte de Él que quería ayudar estaba allí, la parte de Él que había vuelto a traer a Cas antes de media docena de veces; eso habría continuado haciéndolo sin dudas. Pero, ¿aprendería Dean alguna vez? ¿Alguna vez crecería? ¿Alguna vez podría moverse más allá del ángel con los ojos azules y volver a enamorarse consigo mismo? 

Chuck lo dudaba. 

Él frotó el escozor del rabillo del ojo. Dean no terminaba. Podía oír sus palabras tan claramente como si fueran gritadas directo a su oído, exhalando entre un sollozo y lo siguiente: 

"Por favor. Por favor ayúdanos..." 

—Lo siento, Dean —respondió, a nadie en particular. Amara redujo la velocidad en su zancada y lo miró interrogativamente— No puedo hacerlo esta vez. 

Él suspiró. El cielo aún estaba justo donde lo había dejado. No había comenzado a caer solo porque Él había tenido un nieto. No lo haría. El cielo era resistente así; resistente como Dean tenía que aprender a serlo.

—Está bien. Sé que no me lo agradecerás. Las personas no lo hacen de todos modos.


End file.
